


Mirror mirror

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Make a wish [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cover Art, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?</p><p>This time, it's Niall's turn to make a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I loooove this story !!! I couldn't wait to post this part-2. READ PART ONE, PLEASE.
> 
> I don't have a beta but I did my best, guys. Sorry for any lingering mistakes.

_ _

 

_Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?_

The sun was in the zenith, the sky wore a beautiful blue color while the cicadas sang out loud. The weather was warm and yet there was a refreshing breeze time to time. Niall breathed content standing by his window, summer was his favorite season.

“Your wish, son. I don’t have time to waste”

The blond turned around eyeing nervously the woman in front of him. She was average, not beautiful nor ugly. Her long semi-long brown hair fell on her face hiding the majority of it. For a demon or whatever she was supposed to be, he expected something…more.

“My appearance isn’t in your liking, I see.”

The woman grinned snapping her fingers, all of sudden her feminine small frame morphed into a taller masculine one, long curls replacing her previous straight hair. Her new green gaze fixed Niall smiling mischievously.

“Better? Or would you want another older look to ease your fears?”

She spoke with a painfully familiar husky voice, dimples formed in her cheeks as a grin stretched her thin lips. Niall took a step back hands shaking with fear, Harry Edward Styles was standing in front of him and with a full-on smile.

“I guess your wish revolves around him?”

The woman eyed her new body appreciatively in the mirror by her right, it was expected and boring … _again_. Mortals always had the same wish over and over again.

“Yes”

Niall cleared his throat staring stunned at the object of his affection, at the body. All the doubts he had previously faded away quickly, that woman or whatever she really was could make his wish a reality.

“But not only that, I want to be rich and his closest friend”

The woman snapped her fingers once more regaining her original body. That was unexpected, she thought the lad would ask for eternal love and move on. But again, money was always in the equation somewhere with humans.

“Be precise, son”

Niall cleared his throat thinking over his demand. A week ago he stumbled upon a dust covered book in their library, his father loved old odd books, and after a few days of thinking he read out loud some summoning words, not a second later the woman appeared in his tiny room smiling widely.

He didn’t believe in magic at all, and the reading was out of despair more than anything else. He found the book, read it and thought chuckling humorlessly why not try. His heart jumped in his chest as the woman suddenly appeared out of thin air, and beamed at him.

“I want to be rich, but important so I can be in his closed ring of friends. And handsome enough for him to notice me”

The woman chuckled, humans were so predictable. Their wishes revolved around money, love and power. No one of her contractors thought about getting rid of poverty once and for all, or some world problems. No, their selfishness was breathtaking.

“Why not a prince then? Let’s be crazy and make you into a royalty, you would have money and a better home”

She waved her right hand mentioning the tiny room. The house was so decayed it almost made her pity the young boy, his family could really use money. Niall gaped staring at her with wide blue eyes, his breath hitched at the words’ meaning.

“You really could do that?!”

He stuttered voice high pitched, her power was limitless it seemed. Maybe he could ask for more, and even for his family not only himself.

“Son, I could make you the emperor of the whole damn world if it’s your wish”

The woman rolled her eyes for having repeated the words so many times, they didn’t hold any meaning anymore. The humans were boring and if it wasn’t for her future apprentices, she would have retired long ago. However she had only a few contracts left, the thought comforted her.

“Then make it happen! Make me into a prince, and don’t forget my family, I want them to be rich as well”

Niall clenched his fists staring with determination at the woman, he was determined to have what he wanted. Harry Styles was his first love, even though he only saw him in magazines and interviews on TV. With the help of the demon-whatever-she-was he would have money and enough power to enter Harry’s life and stick by his side. He didn’t want forced love though, that part he would work hard for it.  

“Don’t you want to know the price for it?”

The woman arched an eyebrow at Niall, the blond was indeed determined but at least he should have asked for the cost. But again… _Humans_.

“My soul or something?”

Niall’s demeanor changed all of sudden, the new found bravery melted like snow in the sun. Fear paralyzed his legs and made his heart beat faster. He wanted to be wealthy to help his family, and in the process have Harry but his soul was too much of a price.

“Your first new born, a girl.” She chuckled hiding her mouth behind her hand. What was it with humans and souls? Only God had a claim on that kind of things.

“Only that?”

Niall frowned, he was gay and the perspective of having a baby was not his near future plan. And if it was the cost, he would just make sure to never have a child. The thought comforted him, outsmarting the contract seemed easy enough.

“Yes, if you’re ready repeat after me. Words by words”

The woman grinned knowing exactly what was going through Niall’s mind. No one ever outsmarted a contact, there was no loophole. She spoke with a low firm voice making the lad repeat clearly her words. With that contract, there was only eight left now. She was supposed only to have ten apprentices, and with time chose only one of them.

“ _Me, Niall James Horan, wish for power and money, make me my blood noble now and forever. Make me the fairest of them all._ ”

The woman snapped her fingers disappearing and leaving Niall alone again in tiny dusty room. The lad sighed looking around him, nothing changed he was still in his bedroom and poor.

A loud banging echoed downstairs, his mother entered his room breathing heavily and staring with wide surprised eyes at him.

“A man came to see you, son! Come downstairs now!”

The woman stood in front of the Horan’s house smiling wickedly, Niall was pushed inside a black SUV with his family. Apparently his long lost grandfather was some kind of royalty making him the heir of all his wealth and giving his grandson a prince title along the way.

**_The End_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this woman appeared in your life, what would you wish for?
> 
> (*)_ The cover isn't mine, I found it on google. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
